Truth Be Told
by BritishMindslave
Summary: Okies people! This story has yaoi content... No likey, no readey. Chazz and Jaden get into a little... Brawl. Who is there to save them? Not what ya think folks! UPDATE 10/24/10: Will be re-written. ;A;


**Name**: Truth Be Told

**Written by:** BritishMindslave

**Disclaimers: **own! I GX YGO not do… Tragdor the Burnanator ish Copyright to and Strongbad.

**Warnings**: Shounen ai/yaoi

**Pairings**/Chazz

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Summary:** One shot! Yaoi/ Shounen-ai warnings. All I can say is the coupling includes Chazzeh!

Any author's notes and vocabulary are at the bottom…they are footnoted.

"You IDIOTS!!! Are you two MAD!?!"

This scream could be heard miles away. It came from Crowler's office. Anyone that was close would have mistaken the scream for someone's (most likely Atticus') amp blowing up. Anyone too far away would have thought it as a distress signal, of which it _could _be considered if they had heard the two boys trying to escape the detention. Once everyone knew it was from Crowler's office… They'd know there _was _a distress signal trying to be sent for they'd then know who was in there.

"Do you know _why _you're here?" Dr. Crowler said, glaring at the two boys.

"Well… uh… Eheh… Ow!" said the blonde-brunette. Jaden Yuki's detention would be obvious…if it were his usual reason. He glared at the odd grey child next to him. He just glared back.

"Don't act stupid, slacker!" Chazz yelled, "You know why!"

"Well!?!" Crowler yelled, interrupting the two.

"Well…" Jaden started. His clothes were torn and he was beaten. His pants were ripped in such a way they looked like shorts and blood spots could be seen everywhere. He was bruised in his left inner thigh as well as a couple other spots on his hips and upper torso, not to mention the bruise on his right cheek. His hair was messed up more than usual, looking as if it had recently been pulled in an attempt to tear off his scalp. The sleeves of his shirt were ripped off and his shirt was falling off his shoulders. His bottom lip was torn, the blood still trickling down his chin, and more blood was leaking down his leg from a cut on his knee. All this also included several stab wounds and odd scars on his body. "I got into a fight with Chazz."

Crowler opened his mouth to speak, but Chazz cut in.

"Slacker started it! It was him!" He screeched, pointing at Jaden. Chazz' injuries weren't as bad as Jaden's. His chest had several scratches on it from human nails and couple of what looked like bite wounds on his neck and shoulders. His head was wrapped up with part of his turtleneck that, mind you, had been ripped off. It hid the large wound on his forehead that had been created by a rock to the head. He had a black eye and a slap mark on his left cheek. His belt was around Jaden's neck and his pants were ripped from the knees down. He had bruises all over his body, mostly his arms and neck. "I didn't do a thing to him!"

Jaden glared at Chazz and grinned. He poked hard at a bruise on Chazz' arm. Chazz yelped and lunged for Jaden but Crowler grabbed him.

"That certainly proves your point!" Crowler stated sarcastically, shoving Chazz back into his chair. Jaden chuckled only to be given a poke in the eye by Chazz.

"I am VERY disappointed in you, Princeton! You are the first two to EVER start a fistfight in this school. Why were you two fighting, anyway?"

"Uh… it's nothing. Just something stupid…" Jaden said, blushing. Crowler quirked an eyebrow. Jaden looked away.

"What's it to ya? You of all people don't need to know!" Chazz yelled.

"Yes in fact I _DO_ have the right to know!" Crowler fumed. He glared at Chazz then sighed. "I'm going somewhere so I expect you two to behave yourselves and go to the nurse. And DON'T FIGHT AGAIN OR I MEAN EXPULSION FOR THE TWO OF YOU!!!" At that Crowler took off, his frilly girlyness leaving with him.

"Don't worry, teach! I'll be fine!" Jaden yelled to him. Once he was out of earshot, he slapped Chazz. "You stay away from me!"

Chazz grabbed Jaden and thrust him against the table. Jaden struggled against him. Chazz' hands went to Jaden's zipper. Jaden shoved Chazz off before he touched the zipper. He stumbled over the desks and chairs as he ran.

"I'm not letting you leave slacker!" Chazz yelled. He ran after Jaden at top speed. He got in front of Jaden, closing and locking the door.

"Okay! What the _FUCK_ do you want from me!?!" Jaden yelled, falling on his ass. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Rumors say that you're not a virgin. That you're gay." Chazz growled. "Is it true?"

"Uh…" Jaden gulped. How did that get out? Jaden made a mental note to find the rat and slug them. "That's not it. I know it, you liar."

Chazz glared at Jaden.

"It's not the _only _thing I wanted to know." Chazz stated.

"Then… What is it?" Jaden asked, his usual, cute clueless expression on his face.

"There's another rumor…"

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Zane?" Chazz finally outed, blushing.

"Pardon?" Jaden tilted his head.

"JUST TELL ME! Did you fuck with Zane or not!?!" Chazz screamed, blushing even more.

"Oh… uh…" Jaden finally replied, blushing. "Yes… I did."

"WHAT!?!" Chazz screeched.

"Hey! I wasn't a virgin before him, either! Besides… I asked him. I'm a demon, remember?" Jaden explained. " I was in heat. It _was _mating season."

"All the more a reason for me to rape you, you stupid whore…" Chazz smirked, rage fuming in those steely-silver eyes of his.

Jaden gulped. Looking into those eyes at times like these scared him. He ran and pushed Chazz away from the door, in a desperate attempt to get away. Chazz rammed him against it.

"Zane's MINE,you hear! _MINE_!" Chazz screamed. He pushed Jaden's face against the door and blood painted the door from his cut lip. He ripped Jaden's shirt off and used it to tie his hands together. Jaden yelped. Chazz tossed him down the stairs, giving him a few more injuries in the process. Chazz pulled him up by the makeshift collar. Jaden whined, fear swelling in his pain-filled expression.

"Who's yours?"

The slightly emotionless, calm and slightly irritated voice rang through the empty room, disturbing Chazz' victory. It came from the doorway.

"Zane, my prince! You've come to save your fair damsel…o… From the dreadfully evil dragon…thing… TRAGDOR DA BURNANATA!!!" Jaden suddenly squeed.

Zane quirked an eyebrow, yet still walked up to them. Chazz could tell that, although he was calm and collective on the outside, mentally he was having a war whether to run or not.

"What's going on?" Zane asked. As he spoke, Jaden got up and continued his song. (A/N: The parentheses indicate what he sings while the other two are conversing.)

"We have a detention with-" Chazz tried to explain until…

"Tragdor was a man! He was a… Dragon man…" Jaden cut in.

"With Crowler but he had to go-" (But he was still…)

"TRAGDOOOOOR!!! TRAGDOOOOOOOOOOR!!!" Jaden screeched. He continued singing.

"…Somewhere. So he told us to go to the nurse." Chazz finally finished. (Burnanating the countryside…)

"And you're not there because…?" Zane asked. By now Jaden had gotten himself free and was dancing about like an idiot. (Burnanating the peasants… Burnanating all the peoples…)

"Slacker here stopped me!" Chazz responded.

"And the natural COTAGES!!! NATURAL COTAGES!!!"

"And why did he do that?" Zane questioned, crossing his arms. (Jaden started to make guitar sounds.)

"He wanted me to sleep with-" Chazz started again.

"TRAGDOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!" Jaden screamed again.

"…Him. I refused."

"Why did it look like you were going to rape him be-" Zane started to ask.

"AND THE TRAGDOR COMES IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHT!!!" Jaden finally finished, sliding across the floor with his knees leaving a trail of blood.

"…Before?" He finished, cleaning his ear.

"He attacked me!" Chazz said, glaring at Jaden.

"Defensive rape, huh? Never heard that one before… That's why both of you are beaten?" Zane said, a little amusement in his tone.

"Y'know, Chazz, you're pretty low. You were lying the whole time I was singing. Along with that, Zane's not-" Jaden stopped and staggered a little, holding his head. Zane walked over to him and examined his head. (Good luck…--;) Chazz fumed with jealousy.

"You've got more than just a bruise there. Let's get you two to the hospital wing," Zane said, stroking Jaden's hair. Jaden leaned into his arms as he picked him up. "Come on, Chazz."

Chazz followed, not one good thought of Jaden running through his mind. He was treated and quickly healed but Jaden had to stay due to his minor head injury. Although he regretted it, he had to apologize.

Later that day he came to visit Jaden.

"Hey, Chazz," said the exhausted Jaden. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize… I was just jealous." Chazz said as he put flowers next to Jaden's bed.

"Roses… Those are my favorites." Jaden said, closing his eyes.

"Why the hell do you think I bought them, you looser!?!" Chazz yelled.

"Don't get worked up. I've got something special for you…" Jaden said as he smiled.

"What?" Chazz groaned.

"Zane wants to meet you at midnight on the dock."

"WHAT?!? WHY?!?" Chazz stood up, shocked.

"Dunno…" Jaden yawned. Chazz could tell Jaden was sleepy.

"I'll tell you after, I guess… You need sleep." Chazz said. He covered Jaden up more and tucked him in as he fell asleep.

As he walked away, he thought of what Zane might want. The first thought that came to mind was that he wanted to give him a knuckle sandwich… He threw that thought to the back of his mind where he knew it would lurk in darkness until he knew exactly what he wanted. The second thought was that he wanted to duel… Right… The last thought that came to mind was that Jaden was joking. That was most likely and his stomach lurched at the thought of what Zane would think if that happened… The first thought was too violent for Zane and dueling him would be too easy for Zane… What did he want? Chazz shook his head, which, of course, was throbbing with a pounding headache. Crushes heart your head more than your heart was Chazz' last thought before he fell asleep in his cozy bed.

7 Hours Later…

"Hey, BOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!!" Three annoying voices called out.

"ARG!!! You're worse than an alarm clock! Go AWAY!" Chazz yelled.

"It's midnight, boss!" Ojama Yellow cheered.

"Fine! Stay HERE!!!" Chazz screeched. He then stumbled out of bed and stormed off. He approached the dock to see none other than Zane Truesdale standing in his usual stoic pose. He was looking at his watch.

"Uh… Hi, Zane. You… Weren't waiting for _me_ were you?" Chazz asked nervously.

"Actually… I was. You were supposed to meet me here at 11. Where were you?" Zane answered.

"That DAMNED SLACKER!!!" Chazz screamed.

"Calm down," Zane said, chuckling a little. "I was only kidding."

"Oh THANKS!!! Give me a friggin' heart attack why don't ya!" Chazz spazzed again.

He walked up to Chazz and grabbed his chin, pulling him into a kiss. Chazz blushed madly, letting him kiss him. He then realized what had happened and broke the kiss, turning even redder as he looked away. Zane took his chin again and made him face him.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Zane asked, looking Chazz straight in the eye.

"How do you know?!?" Chazz asked, his voice cracking with anxiousness.

"A little puppy told me." Zane giggled. "Jaden's not one to keep secrets. Now, answer my question, Chazz. Do you?"

"Uh…" Chazz flushed more. When he had blushed around Alexis, it was really jealousy. He was jealous of how close she was to Zane. He never realized it, but, because of Jaden, he and Zane had become pretty close. He had to thank Jaden later. "Yes… I do…"

"You're the first man to admit it. I knew you were fighting with Jaden over me. Truth be told, I only slept with Jaden because he was in heat." Zane explained.

"Really?" Chazz said, as he stood there, dumbstruck. "Alright… Is that really _ALL_ you needed to tell me?"

"Actually… No," Zane added. "I needed to ask you something else."

"What is it?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"WHAT!?!" Chazz screeched, shocked by his question.

"Well…?"

"Uh… Yes." Chazz flushed all over again.

"Really? Didn't expect that…I mean… Your brothers ARE rapists, right?"

"YOU LITTLE--" Chazz snorted.

"Follow me," Zane answered after a few minutes. His voice had soothed Chazz somehow. What was he intending on doing to him? Where was he taking him? Chazz asked himself these questions over and over again as he followed Zane to… His bedroom…

Chazz sat on his bed. It had been a while since he had been in an Obelisk bedroom. It was actually sorta nice…

"How much do you want me, Chazz?"

Chazz jumped at the question and looked at Zane. Zane locked the door secretly as Chazz stared at him.

"A-a lot…" Chazz stuttered.

"Alright, then," Zane started as he walked closer. He crawled onto the bed and over to Chazz, pushing him down. "I'm yours…"

He grabbed Chazz as he whispered these words into his ear. He kissed him deeply and they both of them fell onto the bed. Not to long after, they began making out rather roughly on the bed. Zane's hands began trailing up Chazz' body, sending shivers up and down his spine. Chazz started to pull Zane's clothes off simultaneously with Zane pulling his off.

The next morning…

Chazz wrapped his arms tightly around Zane's neck. Zane just smiled, not opening his eyes. He kissed Chazz on the forehead and pulled the blankets over them. Chazz had never imagined that love felt this good. All he hoped now was that this wasn't just a one-night stand. No. It couldn't be that. It had to be more. He was Zane's and Zane was the first to say it. They both fell asleep, last night's events still fresh in their minds.

Later…

Chazz visited Jaden in the hospital. Jaden sat up and looked at Chazz, his face plastered with his usual euphoric grin.

"Heya, Chazzy! What'd he want last night?" Jaden prompted.

"Eh, wouldn't you like to know? Let's just call you a little whore and leave it at that! I told you Zane was mine!" Chazz squealed triumphantly.

"Let's just call you a fuckin' horny jackass that has no life and leave it at that!" Jaden mocked as he pouted. "How'd I guess that you'd sleep with him right after you hooked up?"

Chazz smiled at Jaden's pout.

_Y'know… Jaden's cuter than I thought…_ Chazz thought to himself. He kissed him on the cheek.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked. He looked at Chazz.

"Thanks for everything, slacker..."Chazz said, still smiling.

Disclaimer: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!! How cute! I NEED A FUCKING SEQUAL!!! Or… I at least need to post it… R&R!!! This is my first finished romance fanfiction AND my first posted fanfiction… No FLAMEY! PLEAAASE!!! I have such a low self-esteem! ;--;… I'll add what happened to Crowler, too! -


End file.
